Body garments including jackets, pants, body suits, and the like are often provided with specially configured openings that allow additional amounts of air to flow through the garment. These dedicated openings, generally referred to as vents, are often adjustable between opened and closed positions so that a wearer may control the flow of air through the garment depending on the surrounding conditions. In this regard, garments having vents are distinguished from garments made of perforated fabrics or other highly breathable materials. Known closure devices such as zippers, hook and loop closures, buttons, and the like are often used to selectively close and open the vents.
Garments having vents, hereinafter referred to generally as “ventilated garments”, are particularly appropriate for certain types of activities. Examples of activities where participants commonly utilize ventilated garments include skiing, motorcycling, and other activities that are generally performed outdoors, and in which the wearer may be subjected to widely varying conditions. Although the most common type of ventilated garment is generally a ventilated jacket, ventilated pants and ventilated body suits have also been developed for various activities.